Armor Modifiers
'''Armor Modifiers '''are just like Weapon Modifiers, with there being a 75% chance of getting a random one when you craft armor. If the armor is for a specific class (Mage armor, melee armor etc), the class armor gets exclusive modifiers. If not, it will get a universal armor modifier. You can also reforge the armor with the Goblin Tinkerer NPC like you do weapons and tools. Normal Modifiers *Sturdy: +1 defense, 3% damage mitigation(stacks with Beetle Armor and Endurance Potion) *Reinforced: +3 defense, 5% damage mitigation, 15% knockback immunity. * Angelic: +2 defense, +4% movement speed, +1 second of flying. * Broken:-4 defense * Rusty: -1 defense, -6% movement speed * Cracked: -2 defense * Unlucky: -3% critical chance * Light: -4 defense, +4% movement speed, +6% attack speed * Unfavorable: -5% critical chance * Disastrous: -3% critical chance, -5% attack speed, -3 defense, +3 damage * Acute:+3% movement speed, +1% attack speed, -1 defense * Alert:+3% movement speed * Curt: +5% movement speed * Zephyr: +6% movement speed * Magnetic: +1 block pickup range * Hell-forged: +3 defense, immunity to lava. *Stinky: -5 melee damage, Stink debuff. *Accurate: +20 damage, +2% movement speed, arrows home in on targets (excluding players) *Infested: When attacked, gives enemy Minionized debuff. Helmet Modifiers: *Concentrated: +4% critical chance. *Confusing: Confused debuff is forever applied. *Breathing: Double breathing time. Chestplate Modifiers: *Guarding: +2 defense. *Firm: +1 defense for every 50 max health. *Berserker: +1% damage per 5 health lost. Greaves Modifiers: *Fast: +8% movement speed. *Faster: +15% movement speed. *Fishy: Ability to swim. (Similar to Flippers). *Springy: +15% jump height. Melee Armor * Thorny: +4 melee damage, +1 defense, Thorns buff * Slick: +4% melee speed * Lucky: +5% melee critical chance * Intense: +4 melee damage * Rough: +2 melee damage * Strong: +8% melee critical chance, +1% melee speed, Ironskin buff * Incredible: +16% melee critical chance, +2% melee speed, Endurance and Ironskin buffs. (Very rare.) * Godly: +32% melee critical chance, +4% melee speed, Endurance and Ironskin buffs, 33% chance to inflict Bleeding with melee. (Extremely rare.) Ranged Armor *Acure: +3 % ranged damage. If whole set +8% is equipped, this goes up to ranged crit chance *Casted: +5 firing speed, +1 ranged damage. *Scaled: +4 ranged damage. *Spiked: +4 ranged damage, +1 defense. *Scarred: +2 ranged damage. *Unindentified: All ranged attacks are not affected by gravity. Magic Armor * Thaumic: +60 mana, 10% magic damage. * Brisk: +20 Mana * Expert: +4 magic damage, +1 defense * Magical: 4 magic damage * Powerful: Slightly increased Mana regeneration. * Horrifying: +100 mana, +10% magic damage, -10 mana regeneration (really rare) Summoning Armor *Mesmerizing: Adds two more minions. *Charmed: Adds one more minion. *Fond: +8% summoning damage. *Blessed: +4% summoning damage, +3 defense. *Conjured: +12% summoning damage. *Bewitched: adds 1 more minion, +6% summon damage. *Army Making: adds 3 more minions, +4 defense (rare). *Summoned Infection: summons grimbos. Throwing Armor *Windy: +10% throwing range. *Drifting: +10% throwing speed. *Angled: +4 throwing damage. *Curved: +4 throwing damage, +1 defense. *Plated: +2 throwing damage. *Rabid: +5 throwing damage, +15% throwing range, +2 defense. Category:Armor Category:Hard Mode Armor Category:War Mode Armor Category:Community Ideas Category:Work in Progress